lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Saiyan (Form)
The Super Saiyan is a form of ultimate power. This form is a form created by Saiyans thousands of years ago and the way to achieve the form has been passed down throughout each generation through memory even though they do not know it. The Super Saiyan is a secret form that all the other Saiyans didn't agree with so they created a different form also known as the Super Saiyan but this form was awakened from within each Saiyan where as the other form is awakened from every Saiyan in the universe giving their power to the ultimate Saiyan to create the ultimate being above the power of a god. Because no one has used this form there is so much that is still a mystery, they say that the day when this form is created that the universe will shake in horror. Only one person every 1000 years is able to transform into this form. They say that the current Saiyan who can become The Super Saiyan is somewhere on earth. State of Power This is a form that has never been used in the history of the universe, there were some who knew but did not want to try and use it due to the state of evil the Saiyans were in. Stories and legends say that the form is obsolete but comes with a price. when the Saiyan that wants to go into that form does their mind body and soul are in constant disarray only the one Saiyan on legend every 1000 years is able to. However another reason that this form has never been used was all the evil Saiyans that there were if someone was to use this form it would create a force of evil so powerful it would rip the goodness from everyone's souls with a simple look, though these has yet to be proven. Yet a power like this may have no bounds. Tests Another myth about the form is that the Saiyan that becomes the Super Saiyan has to pass some tests for there mind on whether they can handle it no one knows of the tests. Power They say that the power differs depending on the person on the form but it is known that the power no matter who in the form is above godlike. The power of the Super Saiyan is unreadable and a complete mystery. Knowledge Today the only way to find out about this transformation is the old writings of a old Saiyan poet called Klaridge. Appearance Legend tells us that the Super Saiyan form is in the true colors of the Saiyan race which is Red, because red symbolizes power for the Saiyans. So when a Saiyan becomes the Super Saiyan there hair, aura and power is the color red. The Saiyan also gets tattoos down their chest symbolizing pure power, the Saiyans tattoos glow with a red aura when the Saiyan is angry. Category:Pages added by TheDragonsArisen Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Transformations Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Techniques Category:Lonely Pages